A Day at the Festival
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Jareth and Sarah attend an annual renaissance festival above-ground. Fairy's, Minstrels, and Jousting included! - OneShot


**Authors Note: I know I still haven't finished the last chapter of "Letters to Jareth" but I couldn't help but write this charming story as I was viewing a website for a local renaissance festival that is coming to town in a few months. It instantly made me wonder what Sarah and Jareth would do if they went to a renaissance festival, and before I knew it, yet another story was born.**

I did my best with the jousting, I could've gotten very detailed with it but this story is about Sarah and Jareth, not jousting.

As always, I hope you enjoy!

"**A Day at the Festival"**

"My dear, you are looking quite forlorn today, is anything the matter?" Jareth said softly as he kissed his lovely Sarahs' forehead tenderly.

They were sitting out in a grand terrace just outside their royal suite. The skies were a beautiful blue, and the early morning rays of the sun where just starting to peek through fluffy white clouds.

He moved his chair so that he was sitting exactly in front of her, and took her hands in his. He was always so attentive; indeed things had only gotten better between them since they were married. Sarah found herself loving him more and more with each passing day.  
He was looking deeply into her eyes as if trying to find an answer within them.

"I'm alright dearest it's just that… Well, I feel kind of silly about it, but I can't help feeling like I'm missing out!"

Jareth tilted his head to the side, intrigued by Sarah's words. "Tell me, what is it that you're missing out on?"

Sarah looked down at his hands and playfully patted them. "This time of year in the above ground, they hold a local renaissance festival at cool waters park. I use to go every year and, well… It feels weird not going after all those years. "

She looked up at him slightly embarrassed. "I know it's silly, but I can't help it!" She laughed a bit, realizing how Jareth probably thought that such an insignificant mortal event meant so much to her.

Jareth however stayed looking at her quite seriously, and asked: "Why do you feel you have to miss out on it Sarah?"

Sarah's eyes sprang wide open. "Do you? Oh, can we? Please!" Sarah put her hands together in a pleading manner the way a child begs to be allowed to go play outside.  
Jareth couldn't help but laugh, Sarah could be a bit of a goof at times, and he loved that about her.

"I don't see why not, what does it entail?"

Sarah glowed with excitement as she told him about the festivities, food, and the beautiful costumes that people wore to the event.

"So, you use to dress as a princess, is that right?"  
Sarah felt herself blushing, as she giggled. "Yes, I did. I would pretend to live in a castle and wear only the finest clothing"

"Practicing for a future role were you?" Jareth teased as he stole a quick kiss from her.

"Except that I'm Queen, and not a princess." She replied with a smile.

"Indeed you are." Jareth replied, "The loveliest queen that ever there was!"

"People would go wild with what you have on my dear, it screams medieval."  
Jareth got up and slowly turned around, modeling for his dear Sarah. He wore his usual white poet's shirt, and ivory tight trousers with matching boots. He waved around himself and a gorgeous gold and ivory cloak with a high collar appeared. The embroidered ivy at the edges was of a magnificent gold. It brought out the blonde in his hair.

He seemed to glow and Sarah couldn't help but stare at the stunning man that was her husband. Lips parted slightly as if in a trance, she finally answered: "Wow, that would definitely work."

The way Sarah ate Jareth up with her eyes had him enthralled, and would normally have him scoop her in his arms and take her to their royal bedroom to further carry out their erupting passions, but Jareth wanted to attend her festival. It apparently meant so much to her.

"What about me? How do I look?" Sarah twirled about in her royal blue gown and matching slippers.

"Everything you wear looks beautiful darling; I think you know that but… "He walked over to her and with a quick whirl of his wrist, Sarah was wearing a long and flowing matching ivory and gold embroidered dress. Her slippers were of a golden color as well that shimmered in the sunlight.  
She softly felt for her hair and realized she was wearing what felt like a tiara. She excitedly ran into their chambers to give herself a good look in the mirror and exclaimed with shock and delight as she beheld a crown encrusted with diamonds and pearls.  
"Jareth! This is amazing! I can't wear this! We'll get jumped!"

Jareth scoffed, "Get what?" Sarah laughed realizing how long it had been since she's used mortal slang."

"It means, we'll be robbed by thugs"

Jareth came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. Whispering softly in her ear, "I would never let any harm come to you, you can be sure of that." She turned around meeting his gaze. "I know my love, I know" Jareth bent down towards Sarah and what began as a gentle peck, grew into a passionate, breathless kiss.

Coming up for air, Jareth held her tightly. "We better get a move on if we're to go to this festival of yours" Sarah cleared her throat and fixed her dress. "Yes, right. Ready when you are dear."

Jareth took her arm in his. "Off we go then!"

Suddenly, all around her was the chattering of people and the yelling of merchants, trying to sell their goods.  
Sarah squealed with pleasure "We're here! I can't believe we're here!"

Sarah had some doubts about possibly being overdressed at first but everyone really had out done themselves costume-wise, they fit right in.

Passing by a couple of wenches who were play-arguing over a floral head band, Jareth couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Sarah, did you see those women with the black teeth and horrid hair? I've never seen anything like it!"

Sarah laughed at Jareths' amusement. "Those are actors who are hired by the administrators of the festival. They purposely cause a spectacle for everyone's entertainment."

"Really? No wonder you enjoy these things Sarah, they are quite amusing."

They stopped at a couple of tents and both Sarah and Jareth were constantly being complimented on their outfits.  
"Beautiful M'lady!"

"Fearful handsome M'lord!"

"M'lord?" whispered Jareth to Sarah at one occasion, "I thought for sure these foolish mortals would recognize a stunning king when he stood before them!"  
Sarah had laughed, "I dare say, they're just being modest, deep inside they all want to ravish you just as I do."  
Jareth chuckled, but then looked at her with a deep and intense stare. "I'll hold you to that later tonight my love." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

Walking past a tent, Sarah noticed harp music emerging from it, and slightly tugged at Jareth. "Come, I think you'll enjoy this."  
Inside was a woman dressed as a fairy, pointed ears and glass wings, dressed in a glowing forest green gown. She never spoke, just played a wondrous tune that held her audience totally captivated.

They sat on a vacant wooden bench nearby holding hands, watching as the fairy's long fingers worked the strings, Sarah felt at peace, the soothing sounds overcoming her. She glanced over at Jareth and saw the same expression on his face as well. _I'm so glad that he's having a good time._

"You know, if it weren't for the obvious fake plastic ears, I would've really thought she was a fairy." _  
_Sarah looked at him disbelievingly before bursting out in laughter. "Such a beautiful and spell bounding performance and all you got from it was that her ears were fake?" She laughed again, that was Jareth, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Suddenly a man dressed as a town crier was running up and down. "The King's joust will begin in 5 minutes, hurry! The Tournament begins! The joust! The joust people!"

Jareth raised an eyebrow, "Jousting? Why didn't you tell me my love?"  
Sarah giggled at Jareth's obvious amusement. "I didn't think you'd care for such foolish mortal customs"  
"Well, a joust is different, come let us watch the joust!" He held out his arm and instantly they were seated in the balcony overlooking all the bleachers, flags,banners, and cheering fans.

"Jareth! How did we get up here?"  
He winked and gave her hand a light squeeze. "What can I say? It's good to be king!"

Sitting in their private balcony, the joust began. They were sitting in between the blue and red team so Sarah was unsure of which competitor she was supposed to be cheering for. Suddenly, the horns played loudly as the challengers in armor galloped onto the list field. Each knight was introduced and quickly took their place on either side.

"Lances at the ready! The tournament begins!"

Each knight galloped rapidly towards the other, shields held firmly in place, and lances held out in front of them when suddenly the blue knight struck the red knight in the arm but he held fast on his horse.

The crowd went wild as well as Jareth. "Oh come on! You had a clear shot!"

After receiving motivation from the audience, the knights were once again ready, the horns played again and they were off!  
As they neared each other, this time it was the red knight who struck the blue knight right in the midsection sending him flying off his horse and on to the ground. The crowd cheered wildly, and again.. so did Jareth. "That's it! That's it man, finish the job!"

The red knight quickly dismounted from his horse and pulled out his sword but the blue knight quickly blocked his attack with his own sword.

"You waited too long man!" Jareth yelled, as Sarah looked on with great amusement.

The red knight was quick with his sword and it wasn't long before he spun about and struck the blue knights leg and then his hand so that his sword flew from his grasp and on to the ground.

The crowd cheered wildly again, Jareth however, merely nodded his head. They're amateurs alright; they require lots of training and practice to even be considered 'knights'.  
Sarah looked at him wide eyed and burst out in laughter once again. "My dear, you are full of surprises today!"

"Yes well; I think with all the excitement, we should find some food and drink, what do you say?"

"Great, I'm starving!" Jareth took Sarah by the arm once away and they were whirled to a nice area by the parks lake. There were food stalls and all sorts of delicious smells emanating from them.

"Let's see, Scottish egg? What is that?" Jareth inquired.

"It's a boiled egg that is then encrusted with pork and bread crumbs and then deep fried." Sarah responded as she watched the ladies put them in the deep fryer.

"Sounds a bit heavy for me at the moment, what would you like?"

"Mmmmm, that roasted beef and potatoes looks delicious."

"You read my mind Sarah; I was thinking the same exact thing!"

They took their plates of food and sat away from the crowds over looking the lake.  
Jareth drank his ale from an oversized mug while Sarah looked on. "What do you think?"

"It's not bad, it's not underground ale that for sure, but it's quite good."

Sarah took a sip of hers as well. "I always get one of these when I come here, a tradition I guess."

"Well, we will have to keep up this tradition of yours."

Sarah looked up at him, "Really? So, you wouldn't mind coming back next year?"

"Of course not, I had a splendid time, all very amusing, I can see why you came back every year."

"Well, there is something else I'd like to do before we leave…"

The sun was starting to set and not far from where they had been dining was a small pier that was lit up by torches. Minstrels were gathered there. One played a psaltery, a rebec, another played a regular guitar.

Sarah and Jareth stared deeply into each others eyes as the minstrels played songs of lost loves, overlooking the lake that had now taken a warm golden color from the setting of the sun.  
Jareth held Sarah's hands in his as he leaned forward and gently kissed her.

"I love you so much Jareth, thank you for accompanying me to an event that means so much to me."

"As I love you, I had a wonderful time precious; I couldn't have imagined a more enchanting evening…. Well almost"

Sarah felt them whirling away, and a mischievous smile replaced the one she had on before.

She knew Jareth was now eager to receive what she had promised earlier during the day, and she was more than willing to oblige him. 

FF_2361742_


End file.
